


Crimson Snowfall - Writing Prompt

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody snow, Death, Murder, Other, Snow, Suicide, crimson snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt #603; 'Write a Story about snow, That isn't really snow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Snowfall - Writing Prompt

 

 

Author's note; I am more going to do a blurb As i already have a lot to do.

 

'The Crimson Snowfall'

 

The children laughed, The adults watched, The bells rang and i was shot. It was a beautiful day in December, The snow was pure, and the spirits were high. Decades ago, My ancestor's made a deal; For Love and Fortune, A descendant this day, would die. Why is it my fault they made this deal? Why do i pay the price? Why me and not them? No matter; If i die, I die while looking at the snow fall. I Shall die with honor. Down below the children stilled; Their beautiful snow no longer the pure white, and no longer it melted in there hand. "Mama?" A young boy called out, "What happened to the snow?" The mother looked up from her book, only to become horrified. For the snow no longer fell; But the Crimson flakes that came down, were of the main shot by the bell. The child once again went to his mother; Only to find she had frozen. He looked again at the snowflake, to find it fleshy and red. He shrugged once more, and left it alone. For he'd never know, of the man who was shot by the bell, or maybe; What resides in hell.


End file.
